Season 16 Finale/Transcript
Part 14 (The heroes are seen onboard the Guardian of the Night with Tempest and Salter.) Ryuko: So what's the plan? Salter: The strike forces are located at Canterlot High School. The Sirens turned it into their castle since they began their rule. We go in there, thin the heards, and find the Sirens in the Gymnasium. Satsuki: I did a recon around the school. They turned the Gym into their throne room pretty much. David: Sounds bad. Salter: Our marines are equiped with speciallized suits to drown out the Sirens' music. We'll go in there and help the Ninja Rangers in clearing a path for the E10s. Tommy and Mick will be on standby with the Zords should this go bad. I'm staying here to keep an eye on Daniel and the Rainbooms while they're recovering in our hospital. David: Sounds good. Let's get in there and come back home safely. Cloe: Yeah. I'm looking forward to freeing this place. Tommy: Let's be careful, but let's get it done. (Numerous transports exit the ship. The transports arrive in a stormy Canterlot City. The UNSA Marines unload and charge into the school. The E10s, morphed, arrive and rush into the school. They make their way to the Gym while the Marines continue to combat the Germans. They arrive and see the Sirens.) David: ADAGIO DAZZLE! THIS ENDS HERE!!! Adagio: Oh does it? (The Sirens transform into their Anthro state. A huge fight begins as the E10s try to strike the Sirens. Outside of the school, responding Basherbots arrive. However, they're counter by Ryuko, Satsuki, Tempest, and Tommy. They succeed in destroying the Basherbots.) Ryuko: Satsuki and I are going in! Satsuki: Tommy, you and Tempest stay out here! The Elite Four are on there way! We're going to help the Marines! Tommy: Be careful in there! (The two run in. Back in the gym, the E10s struggle to fight the Sirens. The Sirens let out a loud sonic scream. The E10s fly into a wall.) Adagio: How does it feel to battle us in our own domain, Knights?! David: I ain't answering that! WE'LL NEVER GIVE UP!! Aria: You really love making it hard for yourself, do you? (Outside, Tommy and Tempest are met by more Basherbots. Suddenly Gamagori is seen attacking the Basherbots. More of them are seen being defeated by the rest of the Elite Four.) Gamagori: Dr. Oliver, Lady Satsuki sent us. Tommy: Great timing guys! (Back in the gym...) Adagio: Too bad Danny isn't here to see this. Looks like you won't be seeing him again. (Before the three can attack, Ryuko and Satsuki attack them.) Satsuki: Your strike force is no more! (The strike force is seen defeated by the Marines. The ones left alive are seen being captured.) Satsuki: Your plans for further domination of the Multi-Universe has come undone! Adagio: Oh really? But we have a back up plan. (To Aria and Sonata) Girls, are you ready? (The three jump in the air. A giant robot appears and they enter it.) Adagio: Knights, meet OUR Zord!! (Tommy sees the Zord in the distance.) Tommy: Not good! (Into his morpher) BRACHIOZORD! (The Ninja Steel Zords, Turbo Zords, and the Brachiozord arrives.) Brody: NINJA ULTRAZORD! NINJA SPIN! (The Ultrazord is formed) NINJA ULTRAZORD! READY! (The Rangers enter the Cockpit.) Sarah: Wait. Monsters don't have Zords. Levi: Looks like they do now! Brody: Still, it doesn't stand a chance with the Ultrazord! (Back on the ground...) David: It's our turn! (The Turbo Megazord begins to form, but the Sirens' Zord blasts it, which causes it to be destroyed right then and there. The E10s, demorphed, stumble out of the wreackage.) Billy: We just lost the Turbo Megazord. Cloe: It's up to Brody and the others now. Juniper: I hope they can stop them. (Catherine arrives.) Catherine: I saw your Megazord destroyed! Glad to see you all okay! (The Ultrazord then engages the enemy Zord.) Rangers: NINJA ULTRAZORD BLAST! FINAL ATTACK! (The Ultrazord fires at the Siren Zord. The attack doesn't faze it.) Calvin: What? Impossible! Adagio: Oh, It's possible! (The enemy Zord then fires a continuous laser beam at the Ultrazord.) Hayley: NO! THE FORMATION IS COMING APART!! (The Ultrazord then comes apart. It just the Ninja Steel Megazord, Lion Fire Megazord, and Bull Rider Megazord now.) Catherine: Glad they didn't fall apart completely. (The Ninja Steel Megazord then approaches the enemy Zord, but the Zord fires at the Megazord and heavily damages it.) Levi: BULL RIDER MEGAZORD! RODEO RAPID FIRE!!! (The Bull Rider Megazord fires it weapon, but the enemy Zord is unfazed.) Levi: NO!!! Adagio: YES!! (The enemy Zord then fires at the Ninja Steel Megazord and Bull Rider Megazord, forcing the two to come apart.) Brody: NO!!!! (The Rangers are seen falling to the ground. They demorph. The Elite Four rush to their aid. They get up.) Inumuta: RANGERS! Preston: We're okay! We need to get back out there! (The Rangers pull out their Zord Stars. But they appear burnt.) Preston: Oh no. Our Zord Stars. They look burnt. (Preston locks his Zord Star in and spins it.) Preston: NINJA SPIN! (Nothing happens. Preston tries again two more times.) Preston: It isn't working! Inumuta: It's up to Romero now. Brody: LION FIRE MEGAZORD! SPIN STRIKE! (The Lion Fire Zord attacks the enemy Zord, but the attack is deflected back at it. The enemy Zord then fires at the Lion Fire Megazord, causing it to explode. Brody then falls to the ground and demorphs. The Sirens are seen laughing. The Zord then fires numerous beams at the heroes on the ground. The heroes run and finally get to stable cover. Someone then arrives.) ???: You haven't lost yet, Knights. Cloe: No way. Heckyl? (The heroes see Heckyl.) Heckyl: It's good to see you again. Part 15 (The heroes greet Heckyl.) Cal: Heckyl? What brings you here? Heckyl: With the Sirens' actions, the Space-Time Continuum is at it's most unstable. If they destroy you, the whole Omniverse will met its end. But, I have something to help you. (Heckyl pulls out a crystal.) Mick: The fifth and final crystal! Heckyl: Do you have the other four on hand? (The heroes pull out the other four cystals. The fifth crystal glows brightly and then fuses with the other four, forming one powerful crystal.) Heckyl: It worked! The legends are true! Mick: I don't believe it!! David: Mick, what are we looking at? Mick: This is the fabled Omni Crystal. This was discovered by the B Team in their dimension. When they found it, they noticed its power, split it into five fragments, and scattered them throughout time and the Omniverse to keep them out of the wrong hands. When at its full power.... (The crystal flies out in front of the heroes and forms a portal.) Mick: It grants the ability to safely transport through dimensions and time. Brody: So... Where will this portal take us? Heckyl: Step through and you'll find out. (The heroes look at each other.) Cloe: I say we go. (The heroes then walk into the portal. They then exit in another time.) Levi: We made it. Calvin: So... where are we? Catherine: I don't know, but it... looks familiar, like I remember reading something like this. (Suddenly, they see three Sirens fly over head.) Preston: Wait a minute... (Opens his book and is surprised.) Guys... This is the day the Pillars banished the Sirens to our world. Sarah: They're probably headed for that village! We need to help the Pillars! Levi: Let's go, guys! Catherine: Uh... WAIT! (Catherine goes after the heroes. David tries to locate Brody and the others on his comm.) David: Brody? Dane? Tommy? Are you guys there? (No answer) No answer. (Catherine catches up.) Catherine: That village is 200 miles south. We can't get there on foot. David: How else are we gonna get there? (Suddenly, Cloe sees numeroes hoverbikes.) Cloe: Hoverbikes? They don't have those here! (The heroes approach the bikes and then see Weiss Schnee.) Cloe: No way! WEISS?! Weiss: Cloe?! (Weiss and Cloe hug each other.) Cloe: What are you doing here?!! Weiss: I thought you knew I was here. Cloe: What? Weiss: You did call us here, right? Cloe: Well, I wished you where here to help us. Catherine: I also wished for a faster way to get to that village. Wait.... The crystal! It has the power to grant wishes! David: I wished for Andros to help us out. Jack: I also wanted Chase to help out as well. (The Astro Megaship arrives. Chase and Andros step out.) David: Andros! Chase! Chase: Didn't think I'd see you all again. Andros: Good to see you guys again. Weiss: I need to get going. There's another problem going on that we need to deal with. (The three board the Megaship and then take off. The rest of the heroes suit up in the suits that Marines were given. They get onto the bikes and they then speed off. They arrive at the village and see the situation unfolding. They see Star Swirl arrive with the other Pillars and Stygian. The Rangers approach them.) Preston: Star Swirl! We're here to help! Star Swirl: To help? Who are you? Calvin: We're the Power Rangers. We live 1,000 years into the future. Star Swirl: Prove to me that you're tell the truth. (The Ninja Nexus Prism appears.) Star Swirl: The Ninja Nexus Prism. What is it doing here? (The Rangers pull their stars out of the Prism. Star Swirl is in awe.) Star Swirl: You five have pulled the Ninja Power Stars out of the Prism. You ARE Power Rangers. (In outer space, Sledge's ship orbits the planet.) Sledge: Looks like Star Swirl is onto my employers. And who are those brats? Fury, you're coming with me, we're going down to Equestria to deal with those pests! Fury: Yes, Master Sledge! (Two pods arrive. Out step Sledge and Fury.) Sledge: I've been watching you, Star Swirl! Did you really think I'd let you get my employers?! David: Star Swirl, you and the other Pillars go after the Sirens. We'll deal with Sledge. Sledge: Well, you pests are in for treat! David and Calvin: It's Morphin' Time! (The heroes morph and battle Sledge and Fury. The Pillars proceed to deal with the Sirens. The Rangers and E10s struggle with fight Sledge and Fury. David, Billy, and Jack arrive in their Super Modes.) David: Everyone! Let's hit them with everything we got! Calvin: You got it! (David and Billy punch Fury, sending him flying. He gets up, but Levi, Juniper, and Valencia strike him. Preston and Jack use the combination of wind and fire to launch a fire tornado at Fury. Calvin, Hayley, and Cloe fire their blasters at Sledge.) Sledge: Oh! SO YOU MEAN BUSINESS, HUH?! Sarah: Oh yeah!! (Sarah and Marion slash Sledge.) Sledge: ENOUGH! (Sledge fires at the two. Sarah and Marion fall to the ground. The others come to their aid. Fury approaches them.) Fury: Where's the Red Power Star?! Jack: We're not telling you squat!!! (Fury strikes Jack. A case flies from Jack. Fury picks it up and approaches Sledge.) Fury: Seems those vermin were holding out on us! Sledge: Once we have the power of the Red Ninja Star, we'll be powerful enough to take the rest! (Sledge opens the case and sees something that's not the Red Ninja Power Star.) Sledge: What? That's not the Red Ninja Power Star! (Brody arrives, morphed.) Brody: '''Nope. This is. (Shows the Red Ninja Power Star locked into his Star Blade.) And I'll give you one guess what that is. '''Sledge: IT'S A BOMB!!! Fury: What?! (Sledge jumps out of the way. The bomb explodes, destroying Fury in the process.) Sledge: NO! FURY! Cloe: That's the end of that kitty cat!! (Approaches Brody) Hey, where's Tommy and the others? Brody: Don't worry. We've got a plan. Just hold him off for a bit longer. (Sledge turns his attention to Brody.) Sledge: YOU! (Brody readies the Lion Fire Armor Star. Sledge beats on his chest and rushes at Brody, with Brody morphing into Lion Fire Mode.) Brody: LION FIRE RED! (Brody tries to hit Sledge, and when he does, it doesn't have any effect.) Sledge: Is that all you got, Red? PATHETIC!!! (Sledge throws Brody to the ground. Sledge then blasts the heroes.) Sledge: Enough playing around! Time to show you something you never seen before!! Cloe: Magnabeam. Sledge: MAGNA... (Record scratch) Hey, how did you know? MAGNABEAM!!! (Sledge is hit with the Magna Beam. He enlarges.) Sledge: Say goodbye, you vermin!! (Sledge stomps, and the heroes jump out of the way. Brody opens his Ninjacom.) Brody: Okay, Tommy! NOW!!! (On Sledge's ship, Tommy, Mick, Dane, Holly, Jane, The Akechi Siblings, Nathan, Lexi, Kapralov, Weiss, Andros, Chase, Heckyl, Markiplier, Vinny, Jacksepticeye, Daniels, Zussman, Howard, Stiles, Aiello, Pierson, Sora, Joe, Satsuki, Ryuko, and the Elite Four enter the bridge.) Poisandra: Oh no! Intruders on board! Wrench: Not for long! Let's throw them off!! (The personel on board the ship fight the heroes.) Pierson: Heckyl! Over here! (Heckyl approaches the Electronet controls.) Heckyl: Electro.. electronet is somewhere right... HERE! (Heckyl unleashes the Electro Net. Sledge gets caught in it.) Sledge: I'LL CRUSH YOU!! (Notices he's caught and lifting off) WHAT?! HEY! NOOOO!! (The Rangers and E10s see Sledge being dragged into space. Star Swirl and the Pillars regroup with the heroes.) Brody: Tommy and the others took over Sledge's ship. Cloe: NICE! Brody: It's not over yet! (The heroes on board the ship make their way to the exit. Markiplier locks Tommy approaches Heckyl.) Tommy: Is the ship locked on course?! Heckyl: Locked! (The heroes exit the ship and board the Astro Megaship. Sledge's ship races towards the sun, with Sledge tied to it.) Sledge: YOU WILL ALL PAY IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DOOOOO!!!! (The Astro Megaship gets clear of Sledge's ship. Sledge's ship crashes into the sun and is destroyed. The Megaship returns and the E10s and Rangers met up with the rest of the heroes. They happily greet each other. Suddenly, the Sirens arrive and fire beams at the heroes. They jump out of the way.) David: They must be angry at us for what we did to Sledge! Brody: How do we stop them?! They're at their most powerful! Star Swirl: You the Omni Crystal! Use its unlimited power!! Tommy: It's the only way! (David and Brody hold the crystal out. They other heroes brace them.) Sora: Don't worry. We're all here for you. Tommy: You guys got this! (The crystal glows. The Sirens see this and rush towards the heroes. The crystal shines a powerful light. The Sirens are suddenly caught in it. The light fades and the heroes see the result. The Sirens are turned to stone.) Preston: The Sirens. They turned to stone. (Sometime later, the petrified Sirens are seen being loaded onto the Time Ship. Jen approaches the heroes.) Jen: The Siren will be imprisoned in the future by Time Force for their crimes against time. David: Thanks, Jen. Jen: There's one thing left to do: We need to repair the damage done by them, both past and future. David: I think I know what to do. (David raises the crystal and a bright light occurs. The light then fades.) David: The instability of the Space-Time Continuum on our end is mended. Everything should be back to normal now. Star Swirl: You all were chosen wisely. I wish you all safe travels back to the future. Brody: Thank you, Star Swirl. We wouldn't have done this without you. Cloe: And just like that, life goes back to normal. Tommy: Our lives may be normal, but trust me... They will never be the same. (The heroes make their way into the portal. Back in the present, in New Shine...) General McDonnell: '''When history called, you answered. From all walks of life, you came to defend peace and freedom. I thank you, and the Multi-Universe thanks you. Wherever your path takes you, know this: You will always be amongst a brotherhood... of heroes. (Sometime later, the Rangers and E10s meet at the McCracken Spaceport.) '''David: I'm just glad everything is over and back to normal... for real this time. Brody: Me too. Cloe: I'm gonna go check on Daniel later. I heard some good news about him. ???: That I'm up and walking around. (The heroes turn and see Daniel up and well.) Cloe: DANNY!!! (Cloe and Daniel embrace and kiss each other on the lips. They then stop, and Brody approaches Daniel.) Brody: Good to see you're still here with us. Daniel: Yeah. (To Cloe) Cloe, I'm so very sorry about what happened... I had no control over myself... But doesn't excuse what I did to you. Cloe: Danny, its okay.... I already forgive you. Daniel: I love you, Cloe. And I always will. (Cal, Tommy, Billy, Wheeler, Timber, Gloriosa, and Mick arrive with a briefcase.) Cal: Great to see you again, Danny. Daniel: Thanks, Cal. Tommy: E10s, I'm gonna need your morphers. (Daniel takes his morpher off and puts it in the briefcase. Cloe does the same.) Cloe: I'll miss being a Ranger. But I'm glad it's over. (The rest of the E10s place their morphers in the briefcase.) Tommy: I needed your morphers because they're no longer necessary. With the Sirens never existing in this time because of the final fight, your powers are no longer needed. Cal: These will be going to Gosei so he can create new Ranger Keys. Once I get them back, these are going to the Guardian of the Night for safe keeping. Cloe: Looks like the Megaforce Rangers will get to use our powers soon! David: (Looks around) Hey. Where did Kapralov go? Nevada: As part of our deal... He helped us out. So he's now free to go. Wheeler: But we'll be sure to keep an eye on him. Timber: We'll let you know if he starts acting up again. Nevada: Gotta say, it was great working with you guy again. Gloriosa: Same here Jessica. Tommy: So, what do you all plan on doing? David: Juniper and I are going back to Coruscant to live there. Juniper Montage: I enrolled at the University. Cloe: Sounds great, Juniper! David: What about you, Cloe? Cloe: I have a lot of catching up to do with my birth parents. Cal: Nevada and I invited them to dinner. They're finally able to rekindle their marrige. (To Jack) Jack, what about you? Jack: Me? Well, I'm gonna be going back to Zandar. (To Daniel) What about you? Daniel: I'm going with Cloe. Then, after we finish school.... I figured.... We would get married. (Daniel looks at Jane, who nods her head with a smile) Cal: Don't worry. We already spoke. (To Valencia) Vignette, how about you? Valencia: The Rainbooms are finally out of the hosptial. I plan on helping them with some celebration for our victory. Mick: I'm going to help out, too. After that, I'm gonna work on some new stars to replace the Zord Stars that were badly damaged. Tommy: Sounds good. (To the Akechi Siblings) How you guys? Nagisa: Me and my siblings are gonna travel around for a while See where are path leads us. Masaru: We've talked about seeing our home. See how much it has change... Kotoko: Still, we'll see you again soon enough. We owe you our lives after all. Daniel: You don't owe us anything. It was the least we could do. (To Lexi) What about youm Lexi? Lexi: I'm gonna continue my duty in protecting nature. I already have a friend who I can trust in Canterlot to watch out for things. But there are still other places that need help. And I think in my spare time, I'll stop by Zandar. (To Jack) That sound good to you dear? Jack: I'll miss you when you're gone. Lexi: Don't worry. (Kisses Jack) I won't ever be too far away from you. (To Nathan) How about you, captain? Nathan: You even gotta ask? I'm going back to my ship, sailing the seas and see where they bring me. Me and Ashlynn will still be there if you need us. Marion: Um... Nathan.....? Nathan: Hmm? What is it Marion? Marion: Um.... You.... You remember that talk we had...? After we first met? Nathan: Yeah...? Marion: Well.... I've thought long and hard on this..... And.... (Marion suddenly goes quiet and begins to shake. Everyone's confused as to what she wants to say. Marion soon shakes a bit more and her blush returns) Marion: Mmmm...... NATHAN CLARK WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!??! (Everyone looks in surprised by Marions sudden loud and sudden move. Nathan himself is very surprised. Marion thinking she might have upset him starts to lower her head. But suddenly Nathan grabs her shoulders which causes her to look in surprise. They stare for a moment. And then Nathan kisses Marion on the lip. Everyone is surprised by this as well. Marion is greatly shocked to the point where her whole face turns red. Soon Nathan stops kisses Marion and looks at her with a smile) Nathan: Nothing would make me happier. Marion: That's..... Good.... (Smiles) Cloe: (Tearing up) Oh my god.... Marion.....She's got herself a boyfriend... I'm so proud of her! Marion: Oh! Jane what about you? What are you going to do? Jane: (Sighs) I honestly don't know. I've been a thief all my life. And now that we're done saving the universe.... What left for me now that I'm done with my life of theviery? Cloe: You'll find something one day. You are one of the most resorsful girls I know. Jane: (Smiles) That means the world coming from you Cloe. And I hope you and Danny have the best life possible. (Daniel and Cloe wrap their arms around each and nod. Everyone all looks at each other with smiles on their faces) Tommy: (To everyone) Well, this is it. It's time to say goodbye. May the power protect you all. (The heroes then go their seperate ways. Star Swirl looks from a distance, smiling.) Star Swirl: Order is restored. A new chapter begins. (Star Swirl steps through a portal and leaves.) THE END. Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Transcripts Category:Finales